La Azalea de Wonderland
by Kiroku Arisawa
Summary: Porque no siempre la pequeña Alicia estará persiguiendo conejos blancos, siempre hay más de una manera de llegar a un lugar. Además... ¿Quién dijo que esta vez huiría de Wonderland? Imposible, esto es lo que ella siempre había soñado. Claro, esto no era Wonderland, ni había conejos. Pero todo es según perspectivas y esta era la suya. Viéndolo bien, ¿No es casi lo mismo? Oneshot.


**Ni bakugan ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

— ¡Lento! —Grita un peliblanco sonriente mientras daba unas piruetas en el aire.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, las alas de fuego a su espalda crispaban resistiendo a apagarse. Él sonriente miró hacia abajo suyo con sus ojos amarillos claro, perdió la sonrisa cuando la trayectoria de su acompañante pasó de cerca a su rostro y prosiguió disparado hacia arriba, justo después escuchó una carcajada.

—Lo bueno que el lento soy yo ¿eh? —Respondió al darse vuelta el otro muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos más que amarillos, dorados— Que raro, ya no escucho tus diálogos de superioridad, no te habré lastimado al rebasarte, ¿verdad hermano? —Aguantaba la risa mientras descendía al nivel del albino. Este puso mala cara.

— Sigo siendo más fuerte que tú, Shun —Musitó indignado.

Anubias y Shun, hermano mayor y hermano menor. Serafín y demonio. Blanco y negro. Muchas maneras de decirles, ellos lo resumen en unos simples hermanos separados por una guerra absurda. Dejaron de verse mucho tiempo atrás, casi estando a punto de olvidarse.

— Fuerte pero lento.

— Mejor cállate.

Ambos se rieron.

Se lanzaron en picada y finalmente descendieron en un lago. Se estiraron un poco, Anubias batió sus alas que lentamente se fueron extinguiendo. Shun estiró las suyas, que a diferencia de su hermano las cuales parecían de fuego, estás parecían hechas con fragmentos de cristal oscuro, o de la misma oscuridad.

—Me aburro… —Bostezó Anubias

Shun miraba como diminutas gotas de una suave llovizna caían del cielo. Estaba tan concentrado hasta que sintió la cabeza de su hermano reposar en su hombro, le miró con curiosidad notando su somnolencia.

—Deberías volver, lo más seguro es que Runo y Fabia se enojen contigo. Faltaste a esa reunión ¿No?

— Si así me estoy durmiendo… imagínate estando ahí

— Así que tienes sueño…

— ¿No es lo que llevo diciendo?

Shun se levantó bruscamente asustando a su hermano, le tendió la mano con intención de levantarlo. Aún sin saber su propósito Anubias la tomó y fue levantado. Estaba acomodando se ropa pero se alarmó al ver como los ojos de su hermano brillaban un poco más, antes de preguntar que hacía Shun le empujó. Contrario a lo que esperaba, que era impactar en el suelo se alteró al sentir como su caída era prolongada luego de verse envuelto por una oscuridad, la fuerza del viento le encegueció y la presión no le permitía gritar.

Shun había empujado a su hermano por un portal que él mismo había creado, justo después él se había lanzado por ese mismo hueco. Se rio al ver como el pobre albino de lo repentino que fueron las cosas no era capaz de llegar a la conclusión que podía soltar sus alas y evitar el golpe, por eso lo tomó en el aire a unos cientos de metros sobre el mar, pero solo espero a que la velocidad de su caída se redujera y lo soltó nuevamente.

—Menudo idiota que tengo por hermano, mutación de murciélago, pedazo de…

Shun solo se reía desde el aire mientras el pobre Anubias se arrastraba por la playa empapado hasta los huesos y todo lleno de arena.

El hermano mayor se quitó la playera y sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitarse el agua de encima.

—Tenías que hacer tu gracia…

— Te quejabas de estar aburrido —Se excusó el moreno.

— Y se resuelve lanzándome a un vacío…

Mientras que el muchacho de cabellos negros soltaba un bufido y se sentaba en un tronco cercano, su albino hermano no dejaba de sacudirse. Una suave brisa revolvió los cabellos de ambos. El hermano menor sintió un olor dulce en el aire, muy apenas perceptible. Había necesidad de ponerle mucha atención para poder sentirlo pero los afinados sentidos del chico le ayudaban.

— Huele como convallaria…— Musitó.

Anubias ya cansado de tanto moverse y nada de secarse soltó sus alas. Sin embargo, un chillido agudo perforó los tímpanos del par de hermanos y, al menos Anubias por su parte, del susto salió disparado como una bala directo al aire. El ojidorado al ver esa reacción solo resopló frustrado mientras tapaba su rostro con la palma de la mano, ya veía venir la escena.

Y si, tal como lo pensó. El chillido había sido un grito que dio una joven que vio a su nada discreto hermano extender sus alas en plena oscuridad. Soltó un suspiro y se lanzó hacia la chica la cual al ser capturada comenzó a moverse bruscamente. Shun un tanto molesto se elevó unos cuantos metros.

— Podría recomendar que te tranquilices, créeme que no quieres resbalarte… —Murmuró convencido que sería escuchado.

— ¡Claro! ¡Quizás es reconfortante estar a diez metros de altura colgada de… alguien… y decir que me calme!

Antes que pudiera responderle escucho la voz de Anubias, quien desde la playa le miraba no muy amigable. Resignado decidió aterrizar. La joven al tocar el suelo buscó y logró liberarse del agarre, retrocedió unos pasos sin darles la espalda mientras les miraba con absoluta desconfianza.

Gracias a la luz que las alas de Anubias brindaban podían ver que su cabello parecía ser anaranjado, sus ojos si no eran negros debían ser marrones. Para el alboroto que hizo y la resistencia que puso en realidad la chica se veía pequeña, y hasta algo frágil. Quizás si no tuviera el ceño arrugado debido a su expresión hasta se viera linda.

—… ¿Qué son…?

— ¿Ustedes?... —Completó Shun divertido de la sorpresa de la joven. Ella asintió mirándola de mal forma.

El par de chicos se miraron entre ellos. Casi parecían hablar con los ojos, luego de un rato Shun suspiró y Anubias alzó los hombros en gesto de resignación.

— No es como si fuera tal como lo creen, pero es la manera más fácil de explicártelo. Anubias es un ángel…— Señala al nombrado quien le da una brillante sonrisa, ella aún sin creérselo no puede evitar el relajarse— Yo soy Shun y soy un demonio…—Ahora se señala a sí mismo.

Esto activa algún botón de la pelinaranja que la pone en completa alerta, inclusive retrocede más. El moreno no evita sentirse ofendido y entre dientes murmura una y otra vez el brusco cambio de humor de la joven al presentarse él. El de cabello blanco no evito reírse de la indignación de su hermano.

— Bueno, no es que seamos tal cual ustedes nos describen. Pero físicamente nos parecemos bastante a esos dos.

— ¿No saben a ciencia cierta quiénes son? —Preguntó la chica totalmente incrédula.

— No somos nosotros los que van por ahí nombrando diferentes especies —Lanza mordazmente Shun mientras que Anubias lo silencia con un codazo en sus costillas.

— Si ustedes lo dicen… Pues, yo me llamo Alice —Dijo ella. Hubiera preferido responder al comentario de Shun pero al ver que el muchacho que según era un ángel trataba de evitar discusiones por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar. —Entonces, ¿por qué parecen ser amigos? —Cuestionó verdaderamente intrigada.

Se miraron divertidos entre sí mismos. Alice no pasó desapercibido el gesto y sin esperárselo su rostro reflejó esa duda.

— En realidad más que amigos somos hermanos —Sonrió Anubias.

— Larga historia, lo único de destacar es que el lugar donde vivimos está dividido entre los que ya puedes notar gracias a una guerra— Completó Shun mientras señalaba a su hermano y luego a sí mismo repetidas veces. —Pero igual nos seguimos viendo, no es secreto de nadie así que dejando que él no puede visitarme ni yo visitarlo sencillamente nos reunimos en algún lugar y pasamos el rato vagueando —Finalizó Shun.

Al notar que ella permanecía en silencio, ambos pensaron lo peor. Saldría corriendo mientras daba de gritos en busca de ayuda. Pero no, fue su sorpresa al verla soltar un suspiro y una risa que desconocían si era de miedo o sencillamente nervios.

— En ese caso, supongo que es un gusto conocerlos… —Sonrió.

. . .

Una apenas visible sombra se desliza velozmente por el balcón de una pintoresca casa. Puesto a que era una noche sin luna la oscuridad reinaba el ambiente, apenas se lograba iluminar algunas calles con el escaso alumbrado público. Shun aterrizó en silencio y con mucho cuidado debido al pequeño espacio y toco suavemente el vidrio de la ventana luego de asegurarse no ser descubierto por alguien que no fuera su objetivo. Repentinamente las cortinas se abrieron dejando ver a una pelinaranja adormecida.

— Shun… son las dos de la madrugada…

Ya había pasado casi un año desde el primer encuentro en la playa. Si bien al inicio la relación entre los tres fue algo tensa, ella por desconfiar de ellos y ellos por temor de asustarla con algún gesto u acción malinterpretada ahora parecía llevarse realmente bien.

—Ya se… Anubias tardó en llegar. Hasta creí que no llegaría —Se disculpó mientras sonreía al ver la imagen graciosa de ella tallando sus ojos.

Soltó un suspiro seguido de un bostezo. Abrió por completo la ventana, y a la vez que hacía un movimiento de que lo siguiera también le pedía el guardar silencio. Shun sonrió se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y bruscamente se lanzó al interior asustando a Alice, aunque para sorpresa de la chica él se mantuvo oscilando en el aire. Ni se molestó en preguntar cómo lograba eso sin necesidad de extender sus alas, solo se dirigió en silencio y comenzó a cambiarse en su baño.

Salió al tener en su cuerpo ropa que no fuese pijama. Shun le miró preguntándole si estaba lista y ella asintió con una sonrisa en cara. Él la tomó en brazos y ella se abrazó al cuello del muchacho escondiendo su rostro en el espacio de la clavícula, no importa cuántas veces haya volado con los gemelos, jamás se acostumbraría al despegue, principalmente el de Shun que salía disparado a gran velocidad.

— Un día debería venir a buscarme Anubias…

Shun lejos de molestarse por el comentario no pudo evitar reírse.

— Claro, debe ser discreto ver volar a un chico con alas hechas de fuego a mitad de la noche… No llama en absoluto la atención.

Ambos se rieron de imaginarlo.

Shun despegó asustando a Alice como ocurría habitualmente. Más tardó Alice cambiándose que llegando al lugar donde Anubias esperaba comenzando a caer en la impaciencia, inclusive el pensamiento de volar hasta encontrar a Alice y a su hermano se le había pasado por la mente. Los tres se tumbaron en la arena, como siempre sin poder entrar debido a que al menos la pelinaranja sentía que sería tragada por el mar si entraba estando tan oscuro.

Solían pasarse horas platicando sobre cómo había estado el día, Alice relataba lo diario de manera breve, no es que no quisiera compartirles lo que había vivido pero disfrutaba más las anécdotas de los muchachos ya que por lo visto estos no se quedaban quietos en un solo sitio. Siempre se preguntó que harían luego de ir a visitarla, seguramente irían sin rumbo fijo buscando algo interesante que ver. Ir volando por todas partes, a sus ojos eso debía ser la libertad verdadera.

— Me gustaría poder ir… —Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había salido de sus labios.

— ¿Eh? —Cuestionó el dúo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? —Fue Anubias quien se aventuró a preguntar.

El rubor hizo presencia en el rostro de la ojimarrón. Antes de si quiera poder negar que había dicho algo nuevamente los hermanos actuaron como buen dúo reprendiéndola por tratar de mentirles. No hubo necesidad de hablar, con la mirada bastó.

— Con ustedes… a donde van luego de dejarme en casa… —Escondió su cara entre sus rodillas.

Se miran entre ellos. Al inicio este gesto molestaba a la chica pues no dejaba de sentirse excluida, pero luego comenzó a verlos como niños pequeños planeando alguna travesura y le cogió el gusto al verlos actuar así.

— ¿Qué quieres ir a ver ahí? —Preguntó Shun verdaderamente extrañado.

Alice arqueó una de sus cejas.

— ¿Qué tal todo? Jamás lo he visitado, ni una idea tengo de cómo pueda ser…

— Pero…

— ¿No me llevarán? —Se cruzó de brazos molesta— Que injusto. Ustedes conocen casi todo de aquí, pero yo de ustedes solo se lo que me cuentan —Se quejó.

Después de ese argumento la culpa invadió al par de muchachos, esta vez no tuvieron que mirarse entre sí para ponerse de acuerdo. Shun se levantó con calma mientras su hermano lo hacía de un salto, el último fue quien le tendió una mano a la pelinaranja que seguía enfurruñada en el suelo. Ella le miró extrañada.

— Shun me había dicho que querías cambiar de chofer, a menos que quieras que él te cargue en lo que llegamos hasta Azalea.

Ella abrió sus ojos un tanto sorprendida, tanto por que ellos habían accedido a como escuchar el lugar de su destino.

— ¿Azalea?

— Nosotros no escogimos el nombre —Sonrió el peliblanco.

— Pero quizás deberían considerar hacerle honor al nombre… —Comentó Shun para sí mismo.

Anubias no espera que ella tome su mano, él la jala y carga antes que logre replicar. Sin embargo a diferencia de su hermano él despega mucho más calmado, apenas sintiendo una suave brisa Alice mira extasiada el paisaje nocturno de la playa desde el cielo hasta que las nubes cubrieron parte de su vista. De repente se sumergieron en una oscuridad absoluta, la cual la hizo pasar un momento de claustrofobia.

— Tranquilízate, solo será unos minutos.

— ¿Y Shun?

— Delante nuestro, no creo te responda hasta que logremos cruzar… —Explicó calmado.

— ¿Acaso está ocupado? —Preguntó.

A pesar de no verlo esa vibración que le transmitía del pecho le hacía darse cuenta que estaba riendo. Seguro creía que era una niña preguntona, o al menos eso pensó la joven.

— Pues, un poco. Esta oscuridad que nos rodea es un portal, Shun puede ir y ver a su gusto. Pero normalmente somos solos dos, por eso le cuesta un poco más de… concentración.

— Esfuerzo diría yo… —Corrigió Alice.

— Le pasa por no practicarlo, no te sientas mal —Alivió su compañero.

A una distancia no muy lejana divisaron un agujero luminoso, ambos aceleraron y el resplandor les cegó por unos instantes. Mientras que Anubias frenaba el aterrizaje Shun se lanzó en picada hacía la tierra, Alice se tensó al verlo a tan alta velocidad y sin intención de detenerse. Estuvo tan cerca de gritar hasta que notó como enderezaba su vuelo y finalmente caía en el pasto, su estiró un poco y más fresco que una lechuga se acomodó a los pies de un árbol.

Estaba sumamente molesta. El corazón le latía a mil mientras que el culpable de su casi infarto descansaba tan tranquilo.

— Sé lo que sientes, las primeras veces que lo vi reaccioné igual que tu —Le dio su consuelo.

Al ver que el ángel no hacía ningún esfuerzo por aterrizar quiso preguntar la razón pero su rostro decía todo. "Mira bien a tu alrededor", y ella fue como pocas veces obediente, y alegrándose de seguir el consejo. El lugar se veía como una selva o bosque frondoso, montañas repartidas como si fueran el fondo de alguna pintura, cascadas que parecían tan transparentes que podría quizás ver el fondo del lago. En el aire, había seres similares a aves pero con unos plumajes o quizás hasta pieles de colores mucho más llamativos que cualquier ave exótica que ella conocía. Los árboles desde unos pequeños hasta grandes que parecían llegar hasta el cielo. Pudo percibir dos pueblos, casi como si estuviesen en esquinas contrarias, aunque no veía muy bien los edificios se hacía una idea en base a los grandes castillos que sobresalían. Uno se veía con estilo barroco, un gran edificio con paredes grabadas de diferentes figuras imposibles de contemplar a esa distancia, partes perfectamente curvas y otras perfectamente rectas, algunas partes parecían ser cúpulas las cuales seguramente se veían hermosas en su interior. Por otro lado, el castillo faltante claramente tenía una arquitectura gótica, sus torres parecen querer llegar al cielo, se podía ver que había muchos pilares en su interior pues nomás en la fachada se contaban sobre 10 de ellos. Las ventanas en su mayoría parecían ser grandes arcos con vitrales de diferentes formas.

Lo curioso es que a la mitad de esos pueblos se veía un castillo mucho más grande que los dos mencionados anteriormente. Si bien se veía abandonado seguramente en sus tiempos de gloria debió ser majestuoso. Su estilo era difícil de describir, parecía una mezcla entre lo gótico y barroco, sin embargo había que reconocer que al menos su arquitectura se veía hermosa.

— Quizás algún día puedas remodelarlo —Bromeó Anubias al verla admirando ese lugar.

Comenzaron a descender.

— Siento que estoy en Wonderland…. —Musitó Alice con la emoción plasmada en su rostro justo al ser bajada de los brazos de Anubias.

Ellos miraron sin entender.

— Si quieren que les diga primero cuéntenme… ¿Cómo rayos llegamos aquí? Creí que habría algún túnel, o puerta mágica… o, no sé, no pensé fuera metiéndonos en una oscuridad como esa.

— No fue muy diferente a un túnel o puerta, solo que ibas viendo hacia abajo, no viste el agujero hasta que estuvimos dentro. Pero como puedes ver no es un lugar fijo, tengo que invocarlo. Solo que me cansa un poco y requiere de mucho espacio —Explicó Shun desde su lugar en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo magia?

Anubias se negó.

— No tanto así, pero quizás es la manera más fácil de explicarlo. Shun puede abrir puertas de un lugar a otro, aunque claro que tiene sus limitaciones. También puede redirigir las cosas, y manipular otras tantas, entre ellas entra manipular la sangre y aquí… —Le dio un empujón a su frente. Ella comprendió que se refería a la mente.

— Genial…

— Algunos de los tuyos no creo que piense eso —Se rio suavemente el moreno.

— Yo en cambio puedo manipular algunas cosas relacionadas al ambiente, mis alas son de fuego pero hasta ahora lo único que puedo manejar fácilmente es la dirección del viento y cuando me concentro incluso el agua, fuego hasta ahora solo mis alas. Aunque igual puedo sanar heridas superficiales —Sonrió nervioso, pero su expresión no tardó en cambiar — Y… ¿Qué pasa con lo que habías dicho? —Preguntó curioso.

Ella sonrió divertida.

— Nada más interesante que lo que recién me contaron. Es el país de un libro que me gusta, la historia de una niña que llega a un lugar completamente diferente y se encuentra con un montón de situaciones nuevas. Hasta casi le cuesta su cabeza, todo por perseguir a un pobre conejo blanco. Quizás algún día se las cuente —Resumió.

Alice miró a sus espaldas contemplando en silencio absoluto el cristalino lago creado por una cascada suficientemente llamativa para categorizar de grande. Acercándose a la orilla pudo ver un montón de pequeñas flores blancas con un color verde en el centro, algo tenían que llamaban su atención.

— Son campañillas, hay muchas por aquí —Explicó Anubias con una sonrisa que sin Alice no malinterpretaba se veía con tristeza— Algunos creen que fueron plantadas como consecuencia de una historia algo popular por aquí —Mencionó para después sentar a lado de su hermano el cual parecía estar dormitando.

Alice le miró con la curiosidad en su máximo esplendor, él sonrió sabiendo que había despertado el interés de la chica. Ya tenía tiempo que había notado su gusto por las historias que le relataban. Sin embargo al ver que no hacía ademán de contarle más hizo un pequeño pozo con sus manos, el cual llenó de agua que lanzó directo a los chicos.

Anubias había previsto eso por lo que solo dejó salir sus alas que con el calor evaporaron el agua antes de que fuese mojado, Shun por su parte solo abrió uno de sus ojos dejando las gotas suspendidas en el aire, poco después cayeron por efecto de la gravedad. Shun se rió suavemente al ver la cara de protesta de la chica, sin embargo se le pasó a los segundos y tomó dirección a donde estaban.

— No creí que al terminar mi visita vinieran aquí solo a dormir —Se burló al verlos con la pereza encima.

— No tienes la misma perspectiva —Anubias respondió, Alice no comprendió a que se refería hasta que él alcanzó su muñeca y tiró hacía sí, ella aterrizó en las piernas del chico quien de inmediato la abrazó de la cintura— Ya verás cómo te entra el sueño— Agregó.

Bufó.

— Mi idea de venir no era para quedarme dormida…

Vio que no tenía caso seguir protestando, Shun ya había acomodado su cabeza en las piernas de Alice usándola como una almohada.

— Está bien, solo un momento —Suspiró derrotada.

— La historia, es algo cliché en realidad —Comenzó el peliblanco ganándose la atención absoluta de la joven— Hace bastante tiempo, se supone que era a como es ahora, dos pueblos separados pero los hijos de los gobernantes de cada reino por coincidencia se conocieron y enamoraron. Después de mucho tiempo de negociaciones por fin lograron la aceptación y se casaron. La mujer era un ángel según dicen muy hermosa, el hombre un demonio que había sido déspota y cruel pero cambio gracias a ella. Tuvieron a sus hijos. Según algunos nacieron como diablo y serafín —Suspiró.

Alice se acomodó recargándose en el cuerpo del chico.

— Pero poco tiempo vivieron felices, recibieron un golpe de estado. Varios seguían inconformes con unir sus pueblos, el nuevo rey murió tratando de salvar a su esposa e hijos, ella huyó y llegó a este lago. Una flecha había perforado a su hijo más chico que no dejaba de llorar por el dolor…

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó ella sumergida en la plática.

— Se sacrificó en su lugar, absorbió la herida que tenía el bebé y ella murió. Dicen que una pareja de ángeles pasó por ahí, tomó el pequeño serafín en brazos y lo criaron, lo más que pudieron hacer por el otro niño fue dejarlo cerca de un camino con dirección al pueblo enemigo. Ya que la reina murió esperanzada que sus hijos sobrevivieran crecieron esas flores en este lugar.

— Así que significan esperanza.

— Según la historia…

No supo ni en qué momento Anubias se había dormido recargando su barbilla en su cuello, su respiración no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas pero se negaba a despertarlo cuando se le veía muy cómodo. En algún momento sus manos desarrollaron autonomía y decidieron jugar con las hebras oscuras del cabello de Shun quien seguía con su cabeza en el regazo de la chica, cuando se cansó de ello fue entonces el chico que comenzó a jugar con sus manos moviendo sus dedos de un lado a otro, casi como si los estuviera analizando. Ella se rió divertida, mientras iba cayendo dormida.

— Quisiera quedarme aquí…

Musitó inconscientemente antes de caer dormida, tampoco pudo ver la sonrisa que obtuvo de los gemelos.

. . .

— ¿Segura? Puedo decir que es más que obvio que ya debió haber amanecido… —Insistió Shun.

— No importa, creo le haría un favor a mi tía si me desaparezco en la hora del desayuno —Respondió ella tratando de hacerlo ver como una broma, evidentemente sin conseguirlo.

Ya les había explicado desde hace mucho. Odiaba estar en esa casa, su relación con su tía no era más que puro compromiso. La soportó porque no tenía alternativa, sus padres murieron cuando era una niña y ella tuvo que tomar su custodia. Sí, tuvo. Casi obligadamente. No hay forma de negar el hecho que se siente incómoda en ese lugar.

Anubias se resigna a las palabras de la joven y se acomoda de nuevo en su lugar, ella comprendió que accedían a quedarse unas horas más. Queriendo olvidar el hecho que tendría que regresar prefirió sentarse nuevamente sobre Anubias y tumbarse a dormir, nada que un par de sueños no aliviara, al menos por el momento.

Al cabo de unos minutos Alice abre los ojos y bosteza suavemente, antes de tratar de levantarse ve a Shun recostado en sus piernas sonríe pero al cabo de un momento nota que tiene sus alas extendidas. En definitiva aunque es un quisquilloso para soltar sus alas alegando que le incomoda que lo observen tan minuciosamente parece ser que no las controla tan bien cuando duerme tan cómodamente. Estira sus dedos y los desliza suavemente a lo largo de ellas, le sorprende sentir que al tacto son algo frías. Da un pequeño brinco al ver al muchacho moverse luego de haberlo tocado, resistió una carcajada, por lo visto debió darle escalofríos.

— Te ves divertida —Habla Anubias a su espalda.

— La venganza es dulce… —Menciona Alice pensando cómo usar la debilidad del moreno a su favor. Sin duda se vengaría de todos esos despegues bruscos.

— No deberías toquetearle tanto las alas… —Recomendó con tono de broma, pero ella le ignoró— Más que por él, diría que es por tu propio bien…— Esto llamó la atención de la chica, al girar vio que Anubias a pesar de sonreír lo decía en serio.

— ¿Por…?

— Idiota…— Masculla Shun estirándose pero sin levantarse. No mencionó nada más al respecto de lo que hablaban.

Anubias reprime una carcajada.

—En serio que estar los tres me divierte, deberías quedarte aquí con nosotros —Suelta mientras se estira un poco.

Ella sonríe con un semblante de tristeza. Agacha ligeramente el rostro.

— No creo deban darme esperanzas…

— Eso iba enserio— Corrige Shun mirándola seriamente.

Anubias asiente sin necesidad de hablar, pero se apega más a ella abrazándola nuevamente. Alice no puede evitar mirar sorprendida mientras sus mejillas y orejas se coloreaban de rojo.

—Imposible… —Su ánimo se apaga nuevamente— No viviría ni un tercio de lo que ustedes lo harán, no tiene caso—Termina.

Ambos se miran entre sí.

— Si te vuelves nuestra compañera… no tiene porqué ser así ¿Sabes? —Mencionan.

— ¡Entonces si…!

Shun le tapa la boca con su mano. Ella se molesta pero no hace por soltarse.

— Déjame adivinar… ibas a aceptar ¿verdad?— Ella asiente en silencio. Esta respuesta hace que el par de hermanos sonrían desconociendo ellos mismos si era de nervios o alegría— ¿Sabes al menos que significa ser compañera de alguien… al menos aquí? —Murmura el pelinegro para luego soltarla.

Ella niega restándole importancia al asunto. Al notar esto es Anubias quien le da un golpe en la frente como reprimenda.

— Entonces no digas algo así tan a la ligera… casi me da un infarto —Se queja el albino desviando el rostro. Sus orejas brillaban de lo coloradas que estaban.

— Ser compañera de alguien es lo mismo a ser pareja de alguien, a diferencia de ustedes que hacen ese acuerdo verbalmente aquí no, sino que vendría siendo lo mismo que tener sexo con tu pareja—Suelta Shun sin delicadeza alguna.

El rostro de su hermano sin duda estaba hirviendo y la primera reacción de Anubias al escuchar a Shun fue propinarle un golpe.

— ¿¡Cómo rayos puedes decirlo tan calmado!? —Grita el albino intercalando miradas entre una Alice al borde del desmayo y un Shun claramente indignado.

— Mejor que crear malentendidos, tu… mugroso mojigato—Escupió claramente fastidiado, cosa que al sobrenombre recibido Anubias no hizo más que molestarse más.

El tema a tratar parece que había abierto la caja de pandora. Afortunadamente antes que siguieran discutiendo Alice intervino.

— No puedo…

Un balde de agua fría para ambos. Tanto de la desilusión como del escepticismo, estaban casi seguros que ella no se negaría.

— Vaya, creí que tú nos veías de esa forma… perdón si… —Ahora fue Alice quien con sus manos silenció al peliblanco.

Negó repetidamente con su cabeza.

— No hay manera que me hagan elegir, por eso no puedo. No quiero darle la espalda a ninguno… solo… no puedo… —Musita lentamente.

Nuevamente se miran entre sí.

— Espera, ¿te refieres a que nos estás rechazando por no saber con quién quedarte? —Cuestiona Shun.

Ella asiente, y ambos ríen sonoramente.

— Eso ya sabíamos que no podrías hacerlo, creíamos que nos habíamos equivocado en que te gustáramos —Agrega Anubias—Por eso último yo no veo problema, ¿por qué no a los dos? —Termina de decir sonriente.

— Lo dices como si dieras el clima… me perturba esa facilidad para solucionar el problema. Shun di algo —Pide ayuda al moreno en hacer razonar a su hermano.

— Los dos habíamos pensado eso —Aclara.

— ¿Acaso no se molestaría el uno con el otro?

Ellos niegan de inmediato.

— Supongo que luego de reencontrarnos y pasar tanto tiempo juntos nos acostumbramos a compartir todo, en algún momento incluso pensamos que sería genial tener una misma compañera. Claro, solo si estás de acuerdo —Mencionó Shun que aunque se negara a demostrarlo se hallaba nervioso.

Ella guardó silencio, sabía que era una decisión que debía pensar bien. Pero, al diablo, su dilema era no saber a quién rechazar sabiendo que puede estar con ambos no tenía nada que pensar. En "su" casa no existía alguien que esperara su regreso.

— Acepto.

— Piénsalo bien, no tiene porque…

La mirada de la joven silenció al pelinegro.

— Dije que acepto, pero necesito tiempo para… ah, hacer algo como eso— Se sonrojó fuertemente mientras apretaba sus puños y miraba hacia el suelo.

Se sentía muy avergonzada, pero una mano revolviéndole los cabellos la tranquilizó.

— Me siento mal por ti, aguantar el ritmo de los dos. Te dejaremos dormir lo que quieras cuando llegue ese día —Se burló Shun sin vergüenza alguna, Alice casi explota y él se ríe sonoramente de su rostro— Disculpa pero debía vengarme de estar siendo manoseado y casi violado —Dijo al recuperarse.

— ¿De qué...? —Fue interrumpida

— Sus alas no son como las mías que son unas meras invocaciones, las suyas tienen sensibilidad… y mucha. Te lo advertí ¿No, Alice? —Intervino el peliblanco, esperando que captara la indirecta en su explicación.

Ella se sonrojó.

— Y no te preocupes, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso —Aseguró Anubias— ¿Sabes? Creo que te pasa lo mismo que a la niña de ese cuento, llega a otro mundo y se topa con un sinfín de cosas nuevas… la diferencia es que tienes a la realeza de tu lado y a tus pies —Hace una dramática reverencia— Y que tú en lugar de irte vas a quedarte. Pero si las cosas salen bien, puede que termines siendo mejor reina que la de ese cuento. Mientras tanto Shun y yo tenemos muchas cosas que componer por aquí para que eso ocurra —Sonríe contagiándole el gesto a su hermano.

Alice captó a que se refería, sonrió. Debió darse cuenta cuando ellos le contaron a todo detalle esa historia, y por el hecho de ser hermanos a pesar de ser ángel y demonio. Así que reina… la pequeña Alicia dejaría de vagar por Wonderland para volverse una Reina de Corazones, esperaba jamás cortarle la cabeza a nadie, pensar que el par de conejos blancos que la trajeron serían quieres se volverían reyes. Al darse cuenta que estaba citando a ese libro sonrió divertida. Un olor que conocía vagamente llegó a su nariz. Convallaria. Sonrió.

En definitiva, cuando llegase ese día, no iba a arrepentirse.

* * *

 **Bastante tiempo tratando de decidirme si hace un two-shot, o Longfic. Menos mal me decidí por oneshot, leyéndolo ya terminado me doy cuenta que no daba para más, o se habría visto forzado. Muchas gracias por leerlo, probablemente lo más largo que es escrito para una sola historia. Espero les haya gustado :D Si, ya sé que Anubias y Alice no se conocen la cara en la historia xD pero tiene un no sé qué y me gusta de pareja.**

 **Menciono algunos nombre de flores, Azalea es una de ellas y significa templanza (dominio de impulsos y emociones). La mencionada campañilla de invierno es símbolo de esperanza, y la Convallaria representa la llegada de alegría y buena fortuna. Solo son meras aclaraciones, me parecieron datos curiosos y al venir a ver ya los había escrito.**

 **Nuevamente gracias por leerlo hasta el final, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, aclaraciones y demás bien recibidos en reviews.**

 **Hasta pronto~**


End file.
